Different Worlds
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: When Amy comes home from her first year of college, she expects everything to be the same as when she left. But she soon finds out, everything is the complete opposite. Will she be able to deal with the new changes at Heartland?
1. NEW STORY

A/N-Som this is another Heartland story for after the latest book Beyond The Horizon. It will no way be beter than Come Home Running. But I am going to go in a different direction with this story. I'm not going to say if it is a Ty/Amy or a Will/Amy or what. Becasue I'm just writing. I don't really have a plan for it. Well, I kinda do, but not really.

Summary:

This starts out on Amy's last day of college her Freshman year. And it is going all the way through the summer until she goes back to school. When she comes home she realizes everything is different. All new horses, and she has t get use to teh fact that she isn't the only one Sundance puts up with anymore. She must get use to the new people and everything. How will she handle it all?

Discalimer: I do not own any thing that you recognize, though I did make up some of the horses. Anything you recognize belongs to Lauren Brooke.

Chapter 1:

Amy Fleming's alarm clock went of at six a.m. like every other morning. Reluctantly she slamed her hand down on the off button. Amy rose in her bed and looked around. Her room was all packed up in boxes. She slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She jumped in and turned really cold water to wake her up. She quickly washed her hair and body. She then shaved her long legs and got out. She rapped herself in a fluffy white towel she had set on the counter last night, along with an outift for her to wear today. She towel dryed her hair and slipped on a pair of white burmuda shorts with lime green and pink stipes on it. She then layed her a pink white beater over top of a green one. She blow bryed her hair and put it into a pony tail. She then slipped on her pink flip-flops. She looked into the mirror. All that was left was to apply some makeup. So she put in some mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Once she was done she headed down to breakfast.

"Hey Ames, are you all packed up to leave in the morning?" her friend Katie said as she sat down in the chair beside her at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I think so. Your leaving today right?" Amy asked she swallowed down some of her cold waffles.

"Yeah, right after lunch. My parents will be here around two. I can't wait to see my baby again!" she said excited. Her 'baby' as she said it was her horse back at home. She had a beautiful black quarter horse stallion. She loved that horse.

"I bet. I can't wait to see Sunny and Spindle. I'm starting on Spindle's trainin the day after I get back," I pointed out gulping down my chocolate milk.

"Sounds like fun. Look, I got to go get some things done in the barn. I'll meet you there right?" she asked getting up with her half eaten tray.

"Yep. I just have to go get some things from proffesors to do over the summer. But then I'll be there," getting up after her and going the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------

After Amy had gotten her fourth assignment for summer vacation she went up to her dorm. She saw her room-mate India packing some final things.

"Oh Amy, I'm going to miss you so much!" her friend said coming and giving her a hug.

"I know. I'm going to miss you like crazy also!" Amy said hugging her back.

"Now, your goig to call me and write, right?" India said pulling her red curly hair into a ponytail.

"Yes, your going to do the same?" Amy asked going towards her and standing next to her looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Of course. Well, this is it. I'm leaving!" India said with tears coming out of her eyes. She gave Amy a final hug and grabbed three bags and headed out of the door. Amy looked around the half empty room.

"Well, I'm by myself now," Amy said before walking out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Took you long enough!" Katie said coming out of Sarah's stall. Sarah was a chesnut Warmblood who fell at a jump and cut up of her legs. She was almost fully recoverd.

"I had to go see off my room-mate. Sorry it took so long," Amy said stroking Ashia's muzzle.

"It's okay. When I got here all of the feeds were done. And it's your day to bring up Spider," Katie pointed out slipping Liver, a liver chesnut gelding, to the cross toes to groom him.

"Unfortunatly," Amy said rolling her eyes. Spider stayed during the school year because he was one of the professor's horses. The blue roan was one of the most stubborn horses at the barn. It took forever to catch him. Amy walked down to the pasture with a lead rope behind her back. She walked into the pasture and looked at Spider, who was the only horse in teh pasture. Amy slowly made her way to the horse. She held out her hand for the gelding to sniff. Amy stroked his forehead before quickly clipping on the lead rope. Spider tryed to pull away, Amy quickly tightened her grip on the lead rope and stroked his neck. She then led him for the barn.

When Amy arived back at the barn she saw the back of Will's head.

"Hey Will," Amy said placing Spider in his stall.

"Hey Amy!" Will said coming up to her. "So, are you all set for going back to Heartland?" he asked her stroking Spider.

"Yep I can't wait so see Lou, Scott, and I finally get to see Holly!" Amy said excited. Holly was just born about a week ago. Amy was in class and couldn't answer her cell to tell her about Lou going into labor, so by the time she could call back, Holly was already born.

"I bet you can't Aunt Amy" Will joked.

"Yeah. And I get to see Spindle, Sunny, and...Ty," Amy hesitated as she looked down at the ring Ty had given her. She really missed him, but she knew breaking up with him was for the better. Though, with all her heart, she knew she still loved him.

"Are you still coming out to Arizona this summer?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Loup again. I talked to Fallon last week. She said he was doing amazing. Are you still going?"

"Yep! I can't wait ether. I haven't talked to anyone but Hank. And he said that Loup was doing great too," Will said.

"Well, I better get back to Ashia, her owner are going to be here within the hour," Amy said and walked off towards Ashia's stall. There she groomed her, placed wrappes on her, and put a blanket on her. And just as she was finishing, her owners, Mr. and Mrs. Calton walked in the barn.

"She looks great," Mrs. Calton said strokig the mare.

"She is doing great. Are you ready for me to load her up?" Amy asked as she looked at the mare. Amy had gotten close to the mare when she had gotten colic. Amy slept in her stall a few night, she really was going miss Ashia.

"Yes. She is ready to go to her new home!" Mr. Calton said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Yes, we are selling her. We cant use her anymore, and all of our horses have to make there keep. We will have to re-train her for show jumping. We just don't have the time or energy for it. So, we decided to sell her," Annie Calton said.

"Wow, well you could send her to Heartland. We could do a lot with her," Amy said not wanting Ashia to be sold to complete strangers. Ashia was one fo those horses who had to trust before they would do what someone said.

"Well, we aren't going to be able to compete with her becasue our daughter has found her a new horse. But thanks for the offer. If you wanted to buy her you could," Annie said as Amy walked Ashia up the ramp.

"I would love too," Amy said. She hugged the mare and tried to keep tears from coming. "I'm going to miss you girl. I reall wish I could buy you!" Amy said looking at the mare.

"Thank You for everything!"Mr. Calton said as Amy closed the trailer and watched them get into the truck.

"Your welcome. Bye!" Amy called after them with tears falling from her eyes.

"Come here Amy," Will said coming up behind her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks," Amy said once she quit crying. She sad good-bye to everyone in the barn and left to go to her dorm.

A/N-So, did anyone like the first chapter. Tell me if I should continue or not. And you could give me some suggestions on the next chapters. I love all of you!

Lorra


	2. Chapter 1

A/N-. If you read it, please review it! I'm begging you!!!! But anyways, I'm going to try to fix the grammar and such in this chapter.

Chapter 2:

Amy slowly ate her dinner that consisted of fried chicken, green beans, cole slaw, and sweet tea. She looked across the table at one of her best friends, Will Savage. He was also eating the fried chicken dinner. The dining room was only a quarter way full, compared to during the school year when it was packed out. Amy finished off her sweet tea and waited for Will to finish. Then they were going to the barn to work with some horses before dark.

Within five minutes Will had finished his dinner and he and Amy made there way to the barn.

"This summer is going to suck," Will pointed out as they entered the barn. They were the only pre-vet students who hadn't left.

"Maybe for you. But Ty told me there are a lot of horses at Heartland for the summer. I can't wait to get back," Amy said.

"Then we have that thing in Arizona we are going to," Will said sitting down in the tack room. The tack room was very spacious, half of it was a seating area with couches and chairs. Along with a mini-fridge. The other half consisted of tack and lockers that belonged to the students.

"Yep. I'm going to go ride Chase one last time. Do you wanna hit the trails with me?" Amy asked her friend.

"Yeah, Dante needs to be ridden. We got so busy this afternoon with people and horses leaving. We only have five horses left in the barn, and none of them got exercised" Will said getting out of the chair.

Amy grabbed Chase's tack as Will grabbed Dante's. Chase was a beautiful paint gelding who was only four years old, but a great jumper. He had sprained his right foreleg in March, even though he was fully recovered his owners kept him here until they came back from Kentucky were they were looking for a farm to have racehorses. He was very gentle and would allow anyone to ride him, which was incredible for such a young horse.

Dante on the other hand wasn't gentle at all. The eleven year old Hanoverian Thoroughbred cross gelding was very tempermental. You had to show him who was boss. Though just looking at him all you would see was a glossy chesnut coat that belonged to a horse with beautiful movements. That made him the great dressage horse he was. Dante was here also for a sprain.

Will and Amy groomed the two horses and put on there tack. The pair then rode out onto the trails.

"So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Will asked Amy.

"Ty should be here around 11. So I'll be leaving then. What about you?" Amy asked back to Will.

"My plane leaves at 3. I guess I'll be stuck here by myself," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe you could come out to Heartland sometime this summer and see it. I know you have been wanting too," Amy told Will. He had been hinting that he wanted to come visit for weeks.

"Really? That would be great! I definatly will take you up on that offer," he said with his blue eyes shining as he smiled. Amy just looked at him and laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Will and Amy arrived back at the barn, it was way past dark. They had stopped by the lake and let the horses rest as they stuck there feet in the water. Amy was so tired she could barely see to take the saddle off of Chase's back.

"I'm going to hit the hay, what about you?" Amy asked yawning as she placed the tack back in the proper place.

"Well, I'm not tired at all, plus I get to sleep in, unlike you. So I might turn on the arena lights and excersice the last two horses, Spider doesn't need to be ridden," Will pointed out grabbing another saddle.

"Ok, well make sure when you ride Buzz you take him over a few jumps. His owner is showing him this weekend, so get him ready for Saturday," Amy pointed out. Buzz or Buzz Lighyear was being borded here until the next day. He didn't have anything wrong with him, his owners were just on vacation. He was a beautiful 16.3 hand bay thoroughbred gelding. He was a great jumper and dressage horse.

"Will do. Good night Amy. I'll see you at breakfast," Will said grabbing the english tack and going back into the barn as Amy went back to the dorms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Amy got to her dorm-room she took her cell phone out of her pocket and sat on her bed. She opened the phone and called Ty.

"Hello," he said in a groggy voice.

_Crap! I woke him up _Amy thought. "Hey Ty, did I wake you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay. It's great to hear your voice," he said. Amy smiled at his comment, she knew he had to get up early to come pick her up.

"Do you know what time you will be arriving tomorrow?" Amy asked him.

"I'll be there some time between 11 and 12. Which means I need to leave about 6," Ty told her. He sounded really tired.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. Goodnight Ty, I love you," Amy said. Though they weren't together, they still loved each other.

"I love you too," Ty said and hung up the phone. Amy then changed into her pajamas. She threw the clohtes she had just taken off into a bag She took another outfit out and a twoel and set it on the bathroom counter. She pluged up her phone to charge, and then she layed down on her soft bed. When she turned over she clicked on her alram clock, then fell into a deep sleep.

A/N-So was it better! I proofed it like, three times. Hopefully it will be okay. Please review it. Tell me if you have any suggestions or problem with the story. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N-I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. But that;s okay. I'm just writing this for fun. But still, review are nice.

Cahpter 3:

The next morning was a rush for Amy. She completely packed everything that belonged to her that was left in the room. She placed all of the suitcases by the door and went to say a final good-bye to the horses at the barn.

When she walked in the barn she saw a large bay head come out of one of the stalls.

"Hey Buzz," Amy said walking up to the thoroughbred. She rubbed him between the eyes. Once the other horses heard her voice the other four heads came out of the stall also. Amy walked over to Smokey, a dapple grey tthoroughbred who had broke one of his legs when he fell at a jump. He had been here since August. But he was going home sometime this week. Of course he would never go back to three day eventing, but he would be a great horse for a child to love on. Amy stroked the rest of the horses before she went to give them the morning feeds. When she was finished it was 8:30 and she still had a few minutes to go get some breakfast. She closed the door to the feed room and ran out of the barn and to the main campus where the cafeteria was. She scanned the room for Will but she didn't see his curly red hair. She went to the line and got a bowl and a small box of cereal. She finished off her tray with a pint of milk. She went to go sit down at the table and make her cereal when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. It was Lou.

"Hello," Amy said holding the phone with her ear.

"Hey Amy, what time are you planning on being home?" Amy heard her older sister say.

"Umm, Ty should be here around 11. And it is a four to five hour ride. So about 3 or 4," Amy answered eating her lucky charms.

"Okay, well, we invited some people for your home coming party. And remind Ty that he has to pick up that horse on teh way home," Lou said, Amy could hear the baby making noises in the background.

"What horse?" Amy asked.

"Some lady called yesterday and told me that she had met you at the college, and she wanted to send her horse here from training and rehoming. She sold her to us while we train her," Lou said.

"Really? Who was it, what horse?" Amy asked getting excited.

"I forgot who she was, Ty is the one who talked to her. All I remember was that the mare's name was Ashia," Lou said.

"YES!" Amy screamed. She turned red when she realized everyone in the room heard her yell. "I mean, I know which horse that was. It shouldn't take long for us to re-train her," Amy replied calmer.

"Us?" Lou said.

"Yeah, Ty, Joni, and Me."

"Ok, whatever you say. I have to go, the baby wants to eat," Lou said.

"Ok, bye," Amy then hung up the phone. She was so excited t be getting Ashia at Heartland. She loved that horse.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Amy helped Will finish the barn chorse that had to be done after breakfast. By the time they were done it was almost 12.

"I wonder where Ty is," Amy said coming back from putting a horse in a trailer to go home.

"Good question," Will said sarcastically. He didn;t really like Ty because he was the one keeping him and Amy apart.

"Will, Ty really is a nice guy, there is no reason for you not to like him," Amy said sitting on the back on the sofa in the tack room.

"Amy, we've been over this before. I like you. You like Ty. Ty likes you. Do you see who is left out there?" Will said.

"Will, me and Ty have known each other for ten years. We dated for almost four. And yes, we like each other. We actually love each other, but could you please just let me and Ty alone. You are a great friend. And I want to keep it that way, okay?" Amy said getting up and leaving. When she walked out she saw Ty pull up.

"TY!" Amy screamed and ran townard his truck. By the time she reached it Ty was out. She ran nto his arms and he picked her up and gave her a big hug. WHen he turned around Amy saw Will watching. Tha just made her hug Ty harder.

"I missed you so much Amy, and so has veryone else at Heartland!" Ty said putting her down.

"I;ve missed ya'll too. It's seemed like forever since spring break," Amy said.

"Yeah it has," Will said walking ast then leading Spider out to the pasture.

"I'm guessing that would be Will," Ty said placing his hands in his back pockets.

"Yep," Amy said looking at Will's back. _Why was he acting like this?_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"She has the greatest temperment, and personality. She will be a breeze for us to retrain. And she loves everyone. She should also be easy to re-home," Amy said telling Ty everything she knew about Ashia. At lunch. It was past one and they were going to be picking up Ashia around 2.

"How did the sprain look befoer she left?" Ty asked.

"It looked completly fine. Of course, the sprain wasn't that bad to begin with. I was even jumping her over fences the week before she left. I won't take three weeks to train her, and during that time we can try to sell her. I can't wait to start with her," Amy sadi leaning back in her chair.

"Don't forget about Spindle, and Sunny. Then the other horses we have t work with. We have one coming in next week too," Ty said finishing his coke. She grabbed the check as they stood up.

"Like I'm going to forget about them, Ty please," Amy said following close behind him.

"You forgot about me," he said handing the lady the money.

"What?" Amy said grabbing his arm and turning him to face her.

"You called me like once every two weeks, and when you did you talked for like five minutes. And almost everytime I called you, you were busy or had stuff to do," Ty said apparently upset about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Amy said putting her hand over her mouth. He was right, she did ignore him. But she could make it up to him now. And she would, she promised herslef, she would show Ty how much he really meant to her. Even if Will tryed to get in there way.

A/N-It was kinda short. But I wanted to show a little trouble with Will and Ty. Could you tell teh tension?? Please review!!!!!!


	4. No place like home

"Here she is," Mrs. Calton said to Amy once they arrived at the farm to get Ashia.

"Oh. Isn't she gorgeous," Amy said stroking the mare's muzzle.

"Yeah, she is," Ty said leading her out of the stall.

"Okay. Here are the ownership papers. And please give me a call when you rehome her. I love this girl. I hate to see her go. But we just don't have the room for her," Mr. Calton said. The couple gave the white mare a final pat as Ty led her into the trailer. "Please treat her well," Joanna(Mrs. Calton) said with a smile.

"You know I will," Amy said smiling before she got in Ty's truck. Then Ty and Amy pulled off.

"Nice people," Ty said. "I bet your going to have fun re-training her."

"Well. You and Joni are going to help," Amy said looking at him confused. She didn't know if it was a statement or a question.

"Read the ownership papers Amy. She belongs to you. She isn't Heartland's horse. She's yours. Therefore. Your incharge of training her," Ty said looking at Amy who was looking at the paper in astonishment.

-------------------------------------------

"Mine? My very own horse?" Amy said two hours later still in shock.

"Yes Amy. We keep going over this. She is yours. You train her. You sell her. You get the money. It's my welcome home present to you. I know how much you love this horse. You've been talking about her since you got her at college," Ty said with laughter in his voice. "Welcome home," he said turning into the oh-so-familiar driveway. Amy sat forward in her seat really excited. As soon as they stopped she jumped out of the truck and ran towards the house. Jack Fleming met her half way.

"GRANDPA!" Amy said flinging herseld into his arms.

"Hey sweetie," the elderly man said kissing her head. "It's great to have you home."

"Lou!" Amy said seeing her sister on the steps. She ran towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome home Amy. You wanna meet your niece?" she asked.

"Of course!" Amy said following her into the house. Amy saw a car seat sitting on the kitchen table. Inside of it was a sleeping baby. "She's adorable!" Amy said walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

"She looks just like you when you were born," Lou said giving her little sister a smile.

"Really?" Amy said blushing. She was so happy to be back with her family.

---------------------------------------------

When Amy finally went back outside Ty was opening the ramp to the trailer.

"I was going to wait on you. But it was taking forever," he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," she said going into the trailer once Ty got it opened. Amy patted her new horse and lead her out of the trailer. She walked her around outside for about a minute to let her stretch her legs before following Ty into the stable. As she walked through it she saw so many unfamiliar horses. _I'll have to meet them later_ Amy thought to herself. She led Ashia into her freshly bedded stall. "There you go big girl. I think I'm going to give her some lavender to help keep her calm. I think she'll be okay. But I can't be too careful," Amy said to Ty walking off.

As Amy went through the second stble block a familiar buckskin head popped over a door. "SUNNY" Amy cried running to her bucksin pony. She rapped her arms around his neck and breathed into his mane. She looked up and saw a roan head in the stall next to it. "Hey Spindle," She said giving him a hug too. Once she said her hello'sshe went to the feeding room to get the lavender oil. As she looked around the familiar place she thought to herself _Dorothy was right. There is no place like home._

A/N-okay. Finally an update. I know its really short. But I didn't think it needed to be any longer.


	5. Party

The next morning Amy woke to the sound of birds singing and the soft sound of nickering horses. She sat up slowly in her bed and look over at her clock. 11:29. She slowly stepped into her slippers and she stood up from her bed. She wrapped her fuzzy blue robe around her and went down stairs.

Amy reached for a muffin as she poured her coffee. She saw a note sitting on the counter.

_Amy,_

_We all decided to let you sleep in since it is your first day back. Help yourself to some muffins and coffee. I had to go to Nancy's to help her out with something. Lou will be here around one. Go help Ty in the barn when your ready._

_Love, Grandpa_

Amy quickly ate the rest of her muffin and gulped down her coffee and slowly made her way back up to her room. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a Virginia Tech t-shirt. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and brushed her teeth. She then ran outside to the barn.

"Hey Ashia. How was your first night?" she said stroking the mare's muzzle.

"It was great, thanks for asking," Amy heard a low voice say behind her. She turned around and saw Ty standing there.

"Not funny," Amy said with a straight face.

"Well, you act as if they are ever going to talk back." Ty said in reply.

"They just might one day. Where's Joni?"

"She had to go back home. Something happened. She said that she will be back tonight for you coming home party though." he said pushing a wheelbarrow past her.

"What is there left to do?" she asked.

"Well, you have to take care of Ashia. All the stalls are done. Except hers. And we have to exercise and let some out into the field. We are running behind though. I just got done with the stalls. And I was thinking we could take a trail ride. But I doubt we will have time now." he said.

"Okay. Well, let me take care of her. And then I will help you by starting to ride some of the ponies," Amy said with a sigh.

"Thanks," Ty sad with a smile and walked off.

-------------------------

After Amy was finished with Ashia she was back into the swing of things at Heartland. She threw the hoof pick back into the grooming box and gave Ashia a final pat. She grabbed the box and headed towards the tack room. When she walked in Ty was standing there.

"You ready to ride?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who am I riding?" Amy said.

"You can ride Windy, Sammy, and Austin. Then we can let the rest of the horses out. Come on. I'll show you the horses," Ty said leading her out in a hurry.

Windy was a gorgeous silvery grey warmblood. She was about 15.3 hands. Ty had said she was here to be rehomed. Amy didn't think it would take to long. She had just come in last week.

Sammy was a rough looking chesnut Arabian. She had been neglected. His coat was long and matted. But Amy knew that if he had the proper grooming and gained enough weigh gain he would be a gorgeous stallion.

Austin was also a looker. He stood about 16.2 hands. He was a dark buckskin quarter horse. He had been used for ranch work but he was very skittish of bridles with long reins because of beig whipped with the reins. So Ty re-trained him to ride english so that he could have short reins. But he was slowly getting use to riding western again.

-----------------------------

When Amy was finally finished riding all of the horses she had and hour to ride Ashia before she had to go get ready for the party. She saddled up the horse and led her out to the ring. Ty was waiting at the ring to watch. He had also set up a few low jumps.

Amy mounted her and rode her around the ring. She took her time putting Ashia hrough her paces. She didn't want to wotk her too hard her firs day. But She had already told Lou to start looking for buyers.

After Amy was done warming her up she took her over some trotting poles which she did without hesitation.

"I think it's time to jump her," Ty said.

"I think your right," Amy said turning the white horse towards the jumps and with a click of her tounge they were off twards the first one at a quick trot. As Ashia got closer her stride lengthened. Amy sat up in the saddle as they flew over the jumps. Amy jumped her over the other seven fences and thety cleared them all.

"That was amazing," Ty said going into the ring as Amy was patting the mare's neck.

"Isn't she though. She cleared that four foot fence her first day of training. I'm so happy," Amy said with a huge smile on her face as she jumped off her horse..

"You should show her this weekend. There is a low key show this weekend I was looking at. Not many people are going to be there. It would give you a chance to show her. And possibly win. It would help you with selling her if you showed her a few times," Ty said.

"You want me to show?" Amy said suprised.

"I never supported you in showing like I should have Amy. You and Storm were the best pair since your dad and Pegasus. And i feel bad that you stopped becasue I know it was becasue of me. I'm sorry Amy. I truely am." Ty said handing her the reins and walking off.

--------------------------------

Amy looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was pressed in nice dark jeans and a red silk top. She had on red flats and her light brown hair was half up and curled. She had on a small amount of make-up. But she couldn' get Ty's words out of her head. _You and Storm were the best pair since your dad and Pegasus. _Amy knew it was true. But she had to stop showing becasue Heartland needed her more. But deep down inside her she knew she shouldn't have. Gosh, she wished she still had Storm. And with him it could be possible to do the jumping team at the college. She hadn't told anyone she was interested.

The Jumping Team or the Virginia Tech Equines was a group of students who were second year or older could try for a spot on the team. And they traveled and competed. Some of the top jumpers in the world came from there. Amy knew that with a good horse she could get a spot. But she didn't have a horse. And Ashia would never be able to jump six foot fences.

Amy quickly looked at herslef one more time before she made her way down to the yard. Scott and Grandpa were at the grill making hotdogs and hamburgers. She saw Lou feeding Holly a bottle so Amy walked over there.

"Hey Amy. You wanna feed her?" Lou asked.

"Sure," she said. She sat down and Lou haded her the baby. She put the bottle in the baby's mouth and rocked her as she drank it.

Right on time Joni pulled into the driveway. Amy handed Lou the baby and ran over to Joni's red car.

"Hey," Amy said giving the girl a hug.

"Hey. I'm so glad your back," Joni said as they walked back over to everyone.

-------------------------

Thrty minutes later everyone was there. Soroya, Matt, Ben, Tara, Ty, and even Daniel. They were all sitting around the picnic table eating. When they were done Amy asked Daniel to go to the barn wtih her.

"What's up?" Daniel asked.

"Well. There's something I need you opinion on," Amy said before explaining to him the jumping team.

"I think it's a great idea. But do you have a horse?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Well, ther's comething I need to talk to you about to," Daniel said.

"Okay," Ay said stroking Ashia.

"I'm done jumping. It's over for me Amy. Storm is an incredible horse. And he deserves a better rider than me. I have something more importannt in my life now that just doesn't mix with it. I haven't showed him in a month," Daniel told her not looking her in the eye. "I'm going to sell him."

"What! Whats going on?" Amy asked grabbing his arm.

"Well, I met this girl. And we really hit things off. I'm in love with her Amy," he told her. "I got her pregnant," he said with tears brimming his eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Daniel. That's crazy. I mean. It's good that you found someone. But you giving up jumping. That's really shocking. I never wold have thought you would just stop," Amy said in shock. "And your selling Storm," Amy said.

"I have to Amy. He needs someone to work with him. I have been riding him everyday to keep him in shape. But I don't have to time to show him. Not with Julian being pregnant and all," Daniel said with his head hung low. Amy knew his was a big blow for him "I've already told Nick. But Storm is in my name. I have to be the one to sell him."

"I'm so sorry," Amy said.

"Why don't you buy him Amy. Then you will have a horse for the team. It will be perfect," Daniel said with a new happy expression on his face.

"I can't afford Storm. I'm using the money I make off of Ash to get a new horse. And that will probably only be five thousand dollars. Storm is worth like twelve to fifteen grand," Amy said.

"Well, you can use that money and pay for the rest as you make it. And I'll lower the price for you. Please Amy. You two are like magic together. Storm and I have never had the bond you two had," Daneil pleaded with her.

"I'll think about it. But I'm not doing anyhing until I sell Ashia. And don't mention this to anyone. You the only one that knows about me joining the team," Amy said. Then they made there way back out.

The rest of the night Amy couldn't helop but think that having Storm back was what she wanted.

A/N-Okay. So it's not that good and it's not that long. But I didn't really kow how to put my thoughts down. But here it is anyways,


	6. Show Time

Over the next few days Amy worked her butt off with Ash. The shw was tomorrow and Amy got butterflies just thinking about it. Ash had beenjumping incredible and Amy was sure they would get a ribbon tomorrow.

As Amy put Ash up for the night her phone began ringing.

"Hello?" she answered trying to control Ash who got spooked by the ring.

"Hey Ames. It's me," she heard Daniel say.

"Oh. Hey," Amy said back with a smile on her face. She stroked Ash's neck and lead her into the stall.

"Look. I figured out what we can do," he said.

"Umm...okay. What?" Amy said trying to keep Ashia in and lock the stall door at the same time.

"You told me yesterday that someone made an offer of $5,000 to by Ashia. Well, if you win tomorrow. That is $1000. So that will be six grand you have made off of Ashia. You told me that you weren't selling her for under $6,000. So if you get an offer that much. It will be $7000. And I'm selling you storm for $8,000 because that is the lowest I can go. So how about you give me the moeny you are making of of Ashia. And the other thousand after you make it. And you buy Storm," Daniel said sounding all excited.

"Daniel. It's later. I'm tired. And I have to get up early. Why don't you come to the show tomorrow and we can talk then. I'm going to bed. Bye," Amy said and hung up. Daniel had called her the past three days talking about ways she can buy Storm.

---------------------------

Amy slowly made her way to the house. As she walked in the front door she took off her barn boots and went into the kitchen where she saw Ty sitting with his head down.

"You okay?" Amy asked coming up behind him and placing a hand on his back.

He looked up at her with his green eyes "Amy, we have three news horses coming tomorrow to be retrained and rehomed,"

"Umm...okay?" Amy said not quite catching on.

"They are suppose to be here around two. And I'm cming back to get you at three. So I don't know how I can get everything done and get ready for three new horses," Ty said really concerned.

"It's too late to scratch from the show now. And Ashia has been working so hard. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. What if I can get Daniel to come and get me and Ash so that you don't have to leave and then go back to get me later. It will save a lot of time. And I can get back as soon as it's over and not have to wait for you to come back and get me. Plus there is some stuff I have to talk to Daniel about anyways," Amy said praying she wouldn't have to cancel tomorrow.

"That just might work. What do you have to talk to him about?" Ty asked.

"Oh, nothing that important. I'll talk to you about ti in the morning. You need to go home and get some sleep. I'll call Daniel. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Good night Ty," Amy said.

"Good night," he said walking out the door. As soon as Amy heard him pull off she took her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the send button twice.

"Hello," she heard Daniel say.

"I need your help," she said.

--------------------------------------------

Amy did not want to get up at five a.m. but she knew that she had to get Ashia's mane braided and get everything ready for the show. She pulled on a pair of dirty jeans and a t-shirt. She ran down to the front door and slipped on her boots and ran to the barn.

"Good Morning," she said to Ashia. She hooked the lead rope onto the mare's halter and lead her to the cross-ties. There she quickly but carefully braided the mare's mane. After she was done she groomed the mare until her coa was shining under the dim barn light. She placed a blanket on the mare to keep her from getting dirty. She put the mare back in her stall and went to get al her tack. Daniel would be here at seven so they could get to the show grounds by nine. Amy's class started at ten. Amy quickly got Ashia's sadle, bridle, saddle pad, trailer pads and a grooming kit. She grabbed some lavender oil incase Ashia seemed nevous. She layed everythig out in front of Ashia's stall and ran back inside to take a shower.

-----------------------

Amy was dressed in tan breeches, a white button down shirt and navy blue hoodie. Over her breeches she had on sweat pants to keep her breeches clean. And Amy had her navy blue riding jacket on a hanger to put on when she got there. She finished fixing her light brown hair into one long french braid going down her back. She grabbed her competition helmet and wen back down stairs. She poured herself a cup of coffee and waited for Daniel to get there. At exactly six he pulled into the driveway with a horse trailer behind his red pickup truck.

"Hey Daniel. Thanks for doing this," Amy said giving him a hug.

"No problem. Where is the horse? I'll go ahead and load her into the trailer," he said.

"She is in the stall with all the tack in front of it. Her travel wraps are already on," Amy said. She walked back into the house to get her helmet and jacket. When she came back out daniel was leading Ashia into the trailer. Amy placed her stuff in the truck and went to get the tack. Daniel came by after her to get what she couldn't pick up. Once they got everything loaded they got in the truck and drove off.

"Really Daniel. Thanks for doing this. I know that it is way out of your way," Amy said looking at him with a kind smile. She then leaned her head agianst the cold window and watched as the trees went by thinking about the show. She closed her eyes adn imagined herself on Ashia flying over jump after jump and then re-entering the ring with a blue ribbon. HEr eyes shot open when Daniel hit a bump in the road. Her hit hit the window as a sharp pain went through her head "OWW!!" she yelled automatically putting her hand to her forehead.

"Sorry," Daniel said with an apologetic look on his face. "I didn't see that."

"It's okay. I'm fine," she said leaning her head back to avoid any further injury. With a throbbing pain in her head she listened to the radio as her and Daniel rode in silence.

------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Daniel pulled into the showgrounds at Meadowville. This was Amy's all-time favorite place to show. They was always a small crowd but they cheered like they were a hundred time bigger.

"Wow, it's been a while since I have done this," Amy said lowering the ramp down.

"You'll be great. Do you want me to get out Ashia and you go tell the judges that your here?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back," Amy said with a smile jogging off.

When she reached the judge's stand she looked at the list.

"And you are?" a short bald man in his mid-forties said to Amy.

"Amy Fleming riding Burning Ashes." She said as she watched the man check her off. She then ran back toward the truck.

"Here she is. She sure is a beauty," Daniel said handing Amy the reins. He took off her travel wraps and balnket. Amy quickly grabbed a soft brush and brushed her over once.

"I'm going to go warm her up. You wanna watch?" Amy asked.

"Of course," he said following them to the practice ring. Daniel closely watched the mare and college girl. He noticed how Amy always made it look like he was one with the horse. He had always admired her for that. He loved her riding style. It reminded him alot of how he rode. As he watched the white Quarter Horse so some figure eights and lead changes he noticed Amy looking a litte distracted. Or either Ashia wasn't getting the right signals. He couldn't tell, but he did know that if they kept it up then it would for sure mess them up in the ring. "Amy!" he called to her.

"Yeah?" she called back pulling Ashia to a stop and then asking her to walk over to Daniel.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Either Ashia isn't getting the right signals or you look distracted. I couldn't tell."

"No, Ashia is doing fine. It's me. I just have this killer headache. And I guess I'm confusing her," Amy said with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Cheer up. I just didn't want that to affect you in the ring. I have some Asprin back at the truck. Stay here and I will bring you some and a water bottle," he said before sprinting away.

As Amy sat there on top of the 15.2 hand mare she looked around. She hadn't been in a show in ages so she didn't really know anyone on the circuit. She patted Ashia's white neck and then began doing t-touch out of instinct. Soon Daniel was back.

"Here you go," Daniel said handing it to her at teh same time he was grabbing hold of Ashia's reins. Amy quickly popped the two white pills in her mouth and chugged the water. "This girl hasn't even broken a sweat yet. She is in really good shape. Most horses are always sweeating right after they come back from an injury," Daniel noted.

"Yeah. She's fanominal!" Amy sad smiling. And it was the truth. Ashia was an amazing horse. But Amy still wished it was Storm she was sitting on, not Ashia. "I'm going to pop her over a few jumps. Then I'm going to go watch the people in my class before me. It starts in about fifteem minutes, " Amy said looking down at her watch.

"Okay. I'll go save us a spot by the rail. See you in a few minutes," Daniel said waving and walking off.

"Come on girl. We can do this,"Amy said turning the mare around. Amy was going to take advantage of the fact they were the only ones in the ring. She trotted Ashia around about four jumps and then went back and jumped them. Like it was a mini-course. Ashia was really on top of her game today. Amy wished she was on top of hers to. After about ten minutes off walking around or trotting over a few jumps Amy slowly felt the headache going away. She then exited the ring and went to find Daniel.

A/N-SO here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. But I had a little trouble. I hope it tunrned out okay. And I want to thank rainpaint for helping me with this chapter. Please review. Thanks :)


	7. Loosing Confidence

"Come on Girl, we can do this," Amy encouraged the white horse as they trotted into the show ring.

Over the loud speaker you could here _And now entering the ring is number 274 Amy Fleming riding Burning Ashes._

Amy urged Ashia into a canter and rode around the ring. Her headache was gone, so she had nothing distracting her. She patted Ashia one more time before gathering the reins and pointing her toward the first jump, a dark green painted oxer. It was about five foot four. Amy was confident that they could clear it. Ashia shortened her stride as they neared the jump. _Thud. _They landed perfectly over the other side. The next six jumps were a breeze. The first one being the highest and the shortest one being about four foot six.

As Amy and Ashia went for the last jump Amy realized something, she had never jumped Ashia over a wall. It was almost six foot. She felt Ashia tense up a little bit as they got closer. They were six strides away from it. Amy tried to calm her down and then realized, Ashia had her accident when she fell over a wall in a cross country course. Amy kept Ashia going. Come on girl. We got this," Amy whispered trying to encourage the horses. Two strides away. Ashis was still tense. Her stride shortened, but at the last second, Amy felt her loose confidence. Ashia flew her self in the air as Amy lifted herself over the white mare's wither's. Ashia's legs hit the top of the brick wall and fell forward over it. Amy flew from the saddle. And then...everything turned black.

--------------------------------

Amy woke up with a killer headache. She opened her eyes and then quickly shut them to avoid looking into the bright light shining into her eyes.

"She's conscious," she heard a male voice say. She could sense that there were alot of people around her. Her eyelids fluttered open as she realized her was laying the the middle of the show ring. Then everything came rushing back to her _The show, Ashia, and the fall...what happened?_ she thought to herself. She looked around and saw the brick wall laying on it's side. And then she realized...where was Ashia? Amy jumped up quickly and all the pain in her head came rushing back.

"Miss, your going to have to stay laying down. You have a concusion and a pretty bad cut here on your forehead. Please, you have to stay calm," the medic told her.

"But, what happened. Where's my horse?" Amy screamed at hte man but the words came out at barely a whisper. She was being lifted up and placed on a hard falt board. Her eyelids began shutting and sleep overcame her.

--------------------------------

For the next two days Amy layed in the hospital bed unconscious. She had suffered a servere head injury when she hit the ground head first after falling off Ashia. She was in a mild state of coma.

On the second day Ty came by the hospital and sat by Amy's bed and grabbed her hand.

"Ha..I feel kinda like you. When you came and visited me in the hospital when I was in a coma," Ty laughed at himself.

"You know Amy...I miss you. When I got the call from Daniel saying you had fallen, I felt like my whole world collapsed. I got this gut feeling about ten minutes before I got the call, and I thought something was wrong. I wish now that I would have taken you. The doctor's said that you had a concusion before you fell. I mean...if I would have taken you then you wouldn't go a concusion when you hit your head in th truck, then you wouldn't have taken any medicine, and then you would have been thinking clearer when you were riding, and the accident would have never happened. It's all my fault.," Ty layed his head on the bed as tears started coming. HE silently cryed to himself for about five minutes. He looked back up and Amy's sleeping face.

"Please Amy, I love you. Please wake up. Don't leave me," he cried. Then he felt something, he looked down at his hand. Amy was gripping his hand! He looked at her. Her eyes began to open up.

"Amy?" he said quietly.

----------------------------

Amy heard someone yelling her name. It seemed like something was trying to pull her out of the this place she was in. At first she didn't want it to. _No, I'm comforted here. Leave me alone!_ she felt like crying out. But as she got closer and closer she realized she wanted to escape this place that was holding her prisoner. She began to wake up. She felt something touching her. She squeazed it. Her eyes began to open. She looked over at the boy sitting beside her with dark hair and beauiful emerald green eyes.

"Amy?" she heard the boy say.

_Who is this?_ she tought to herself. _Wait a second! It's Ty!_

"Hey Ty," she said weakly trying to give a smile.

"It's okey. Relax, I'll be right back!" Ty said runnig out of the room. He shortly came back with a nurse. The blonde nurse checked her vitals.

"She looks good," the nurse said. "Try and stay calm. Drink some fluids and don't move around too much. The cut on your head still has stitches in it. Don't wrinkle or strech the skin in your forehead. I don't want to have to re-sew them again. I'll be back leter with you doctor," She said exiting.

"Oh Amy! I'm so glad you woke up!" Ty said jumping up and giving her a hug.

-------------

For the next five days Amy layd in the hospital bed. All of her friends and faily were coming and visting her each day. Ty was keeping her up-to-date with the horses. She had finally gotten to talk to Daniel about Ashia. She was getting better. She had brolen one of her cannon bones on the fall and re-sprianed her tendon. But she was going to be fine, but unfortunatly the break was to bad and she could never jump again. Amy knew that no one would want to by a horse who had broken there legs a sprained there leg twice. She didn't know what she was going to do. She could never get as much money for her, so she would never be able to afford Storm. But Daniel said maybe they would work something out. Amy had plans on helping get Ashia better. Amy was leaving the next day, and Ashia was scheduled to come home four days after that. Amy planned on working wih her to get the leg healed and then get her strength back. She wouldn't be able to jump, but when Amy talked to the doctor on the phone he said there was a possibility that she could be lightly ridden. Amy planned on riding her on the trails, as long as there were no fallen trees. But the vet said that she was still too strong to be put down. So Amy was going to work with her. And luckily for Amy, Ashia was going to stay at Heartland.

**A/N-So...I finished the next chapter. I decided to put in something bad...becasue if only good things happen the sory will get boring. Yes, I know it's short. But a lot of thengs were happening. So Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)**


End file.
